


Syndicate

by heartistii



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartistii/pseuds/heartistii
Summary: House Pricette, House Rosseficent and House Eden all in the same world. Will they kill eachother? Will they fall in love? Will a tragedy occur?A fanfiction about (mainly) Loona. Idols from other groups are also in there.
Kudos: 1





	Syndicate

Heejin

Happiness. Since a long time she remembered what real happiness felt like. Her dearest friend would visit them again after she was able to persuade Haseul. Hyunjin was the visitors name and she was the daughter of one of their maids. Heejin hasn't seen her for quite some time because the other girl was traveling around the country for some weeks. 

Normally they would meet every two or three days, the other sould always bring fruits for them and the people who worked here. Her kindness was almost ridiculous, she could never get mad at anyone, not even at a person who treated her bad.   
Her soul was just pure.

Haseul didn't want Hyunjin to visit them at first. Their mother and father died only a week ago and she didn't want anyone to see the family members upset. It was bad for theur reputation and their enemies would only gain power out of it. 

Hyunjin wasn't an enemy, Haseul knew that but she didn't want to risk anything. The only people that she let in the castle were their maids and the generals who helped her rule. The crown slipped to her as easily as soap while she stood there unprepared. Their parents were healthy and young people. Nobody expected them to disappear all of a sudden. 

A new dress got delivered today and it happened to be the day, where Hyunjin returned. It was a beautiful white dress covered in golden petals. Heejin loved how it was simple yet so breathtaking. 

While her maid fixed her hair she asked her: "I missed seeing your smile, your highness." That made her smile even bigger. "Well not everyday my best friend gets to visit me after such a long time." No one would be able to ruin this day for her. 

She finished her work and Heejin was finally allowed to go eat breakfast. She didn't know when the girl would arrive but she wanted to be prepared for it anyways.   
What if she had changed?

Her presence should make the other feel special and loved, she didn't just dress up for anyone.   
What if she won't be able to recognize her as the person she was before?

"I have important news for everyone.", Haseul stated. Her voice was a bit shaky but her facade didn't break at all. Everyone looked up at her confused. Yeojin looked a bit disinterested while Vivi's eyes showed a tint of fear.  
She feared Haseul.

If Heejin had to describe her in one word, it would be shy even though theur family is known for their braveness.  
No, she feared for her life.

Vivi was special. When she was born her hair was almost white. The king was suspected for having an affair but no one was able to prove it. With age the girls hair turned more and more pink, which was even more mystifying.

People treated her differently, some adored her some despised her. Some guessed she always had the feeling that she didn't really belong here but she was a royal family member and they showered her with love everyday.

"There will be an arranged marriage" Haseul finally stuttered out the words she wanted to say for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping right into the drama, that's how we like it, am I right?  
> this is very short i'm super duper sorry. to be honest my writing style changes a bit in the following chapters (in a good way i guess) so bear with this for now
> 
> What are your first impressions on the first few girls?

**Author's Note:**

> these are the main  
> characters in the story!  
> i might add some more  
> people, let's just see  
> how this story will go.
> 
> what are your first impressions?  
> do you already like  
> and/or dislike someone?
> 
> i hope you had a good day  
> and stay healthy and happy! 🌞


End file.
